


A Night in the Lives of Sam and Dean Winchester

by asarahworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot. Sam and Dean are on the road and stopped in a motel room for the night. These are their last thoughts before drifting off. Brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Lives of Sam and Dean Winchester

“No!” Sam bolted upright. He blinked blearily and realized where he was. He was with Dean; in the cramped motel bed he was currently sharing with his brother due to a lack of… vacancy. “No,” he whispered, remembering the dream he had just awakened form. Ever since his nightmares had started coming true, Sam had been getting less and less sleep. But there was no way in hell that this particular nightmare stood a chance of being fulfilled. Jess was already…dead. Even now, months after, it still hurt to think about her being like that. He had, in a way, moved on from the preppy college kid who was trying to escape the chaos that surrounded his family. He had even embraced the fact that John, Dean, and Sam Winchester were demon hunters. Well, that John and Dean were demon hunters. He had never wanted to become involved in the ‘family business’ because, frankly, it scared him. He denied it whenever directly fronted by his father or brother, never wanting to show his fear of losing Dean. Despite their differences (and unwillingness to admit it), the brothers were close. He looked over at Dean and smiled softly, knowing that Dean couldn’t see or hear him. “I love you Dean,” he whispered, dragging the musty sheet back over his side.

Dean lay awake in the cheap motel bed. He could feel his little brother tossing and turning, moaning from the nightmares that plagued him on a nightly basis. “Oh, Sammy,” he murmured faintly. Ever since he had persuaded Sam to come with him to find their father, he had been hurting the kid. “I’m sorry,” he looked over at Sam, who was muttering in his sleep. Sam had had the chance to live the type of life Dean had never even considered – it had always been expected that he would follow John Winchester’s work and become a hunter, but Sam… Sammy had always been so different, so innocent. And Dean had taken that away from him. Sam would deny it, of course, but if Dean hadn’t told the kid that Dad was missing, then Sam would still be living the type of life he had always dreamed of. Dean had just rolled over, so that he was facing away from his brother, when he heard Sam’s voice sleepily murmur: “I love you, Dean.” Dean silently snorted. Though he would never say this aloud… You too, kid. Sam, you too.


End file.
